


Would it make a change?

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, After Allison tried to kill Lydia by accident, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Lydia, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin Friendship, Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin - Freeform, Isaac confort Lydia, Jelowsy, Lydia Martin/Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Lysaac, Lysaac moment, Pain, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Allison tried to kill Lydia (not on porpouse), Isaac (who had been the one to saved her) drived her home. Lydia is hurt because she feels no one cares about her, but yet they help just for Allison. Isaac confort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would it make a change?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! Here I go again with a Lysaac one-shot story! Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes

After Lydia was nearly killed by Alisson, not on porpuse of course, Isaac drived her home.

She didn't even utter a word in their drive home, and that was inusual for Lydia.  
Isaac stopped the car suddently, and she looked at him.

'Why did you stop?' she asked, angry.  
'Are you okay?' Isaac answer her with another question. She rolled her eyes.  
'Does it matter anyway?' she asked him 'Would it make any different, Isaac? Would it change the fact you are driving me as a favour to Scott and to make sure you can tell Alisson I'm okay with the fact she would have killed me if you wheren't there, to make her feel better?' her eyes were full of anger, and Isaac was able to notice a bit of pain in them.   
He opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong, but as much it hurt them both, she was completely right. She looked away. 

'Now, drive please. I wanna go home' she told him and he drived her home.

She stepped out of the car, and thanked him, before closing with a slam. She walked away to her porch by moving her hips in a way he found funny and adorable.   
He drived away.

He felt guilty and bad. Lydia was no longer that bitch he knew, she was now a good person, and he could saw she was jelous. Allison had Scott, and now she had him too, and in the other hand Lydia had never had a real guy fighting for her. He remembered her facial expression back in the car, she knew he wasn't doing it for her, and she might even belived he wouldn't even care about if she was killed. But he cared, he really did.   
He though about what would had happend if he wasn't there, if she died he knew he would kind of hate Allison, he liked Lydia. Recently he had been paying attention to her, she wasn't happy most of the times, she was just smiling, and no one had seem to notice it except him.

He soon found himself knocking at Lydia's window. She opened it for him while she dried her tears.

'Why are you here? Did Scott send you?' she asked and Isaac shocked his head in respond. 'Alisson?' and he shocked his head again. She rised an eyebrown in confussion.  
'Then, why are you here?' she asked and Isaac took awhile to respond.

'I've been a fool, and I just wanted to make sure you are okay, Lydia'   
'Now you care?' she asked him.  
'I cared before, just I didn't wanted to show it' she nodded, and he knew it was the right time to talk to her.  
'There's nothing wrong with you, you know?' he told her with a smirk 'It doesn't matter you hear voices in your head, we aren't less fucked up' she smiled a little back at him, so he continued. 'And you had nothing to envy Allison. We care about you too, Scott and Stiles look after you everytime, and I do myself, yet I had try anyone noticed it, we aren't really friends. But, you know, it's easy to love you' he sat next to her in her bed. 'You don't need to tell me anything, I just can read you like an open book' he laughed 'You need to know I'm going to be here for you, even when we hate each other' he told her while careseed her face with affection 'Because I know how it feels when no one really cares about you, and how is to need someone and find that there is no one for you' he helped her to lie down on the bed gently, and lay beside her.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked in a low voice.  
'Because I don't want you to feel the pain I felt, because you are my friend and because I love you' he told her and with closed eyes she smiled.  
'I do care about you too, and I love you too' Lydia told him before she felt asleep.  
He smiled at her and kissed her with affection in her forehead.  
'Sleep tight, little redhead angel' he whispered before jumping out of her window.


End file.
